


Audition

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Audition

They were determined. It was all or nothing; either all four of them make it, or all four of them go home.

Nic looked around at the other three. "We've got to bring our A game guys, what do you say?"

The other three nodded in agreement, and then Aidan spoke up. "Okay hot shot, what do you propose we do that will make us stand out?"

"An epic boy band medley," Nic leaned back on his heels, "No one's done it yet. They've all done single songs."

"And why do you think that's the case?" Aidan crossed his arms, "We've got fifteen minutes, and have currently wasted three. We now have twelve minutes to come up with a medley."

"We can do it, I know we can," Nic reached for a pad of paper and a pencil, "Okay, so I was thinking about picking one group from the sixties, one from the seventies, one from the eighties and one from the nineties..."

It took a little convincing, but they managed to make it work, just in time for Joe's assistant to call "Group 4: Decker, Newman, Emory, Atwater"

They walked up to the stage, heads held high and their determination a fire in their eyes. They each took a mic stand, and Nic nodded in Aidan's direction to start the medley.

Aidan belted it out, taking a lead singer role nicely, segueing the rest of the group into their parts, into each song, and finishing it off just as strong as he'd started it.

Joe sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do because he still had three groups to listen to, but he knew then and there he had found Boys Sensation.


End file.
